Solos
by Noriko Kinomoto
Summary: Fan fic yaoi. ¿Que ocurre cuando Horo Horo y Ren quedan solos en casa?


-Nos vamos- dijo Anna

Viernes por la tarde. Anna, Yoh, Pilika y Tamao estaban preparados para ir a una excursión que las chicas habían preparado para pasar el fin de semana. Los únicos que no iban eran Horo Horo y Ren.

-Si eso es una excursión de chicas ¿Por que va Yoh?- protesto Horo Horo

-Porque necesitamos un hombre para las dificultades- dijo Anna tranquilamente

-¿Y por que nosotros dos nos tenemos que quedar aquí?- siguió protestando Horo Horo

-Porque alguien tiene que vigilar la casa- contesto Anna sin romper su tranquilidad

-¿Y Manta? Podría quedarse con nosotros para hacernos compañía...

-Dice que tiene un examen muy difícil el lunes y que se va a dedicar todo el fin de semana a estudiar sin descanso- dijo Yoh

-¡Enano empollon!- exclamo Horo Horo

-Hermano, no seas pelma y callate de una vez- dijo Pilika

-Oye Ren ¿tu no dices nada?- pregunto Horo Horo dirigiendo la cabeza hacia el

-Yo paso de la excursión. Estoy mejor aquí- dijo mientras daba media vuelta y entraba en la casa.

-Bueno, adiós- se despidió Yoh. Los demás le siguieron.

-Noooo, Yoh, no me dejes aquiiii- Horo Horo estaba tirado en el suelo de la calle, con los ojos llorosos. Al ver que nadie le hace caso, da un puñetazo al suelo y se levanta.

-Kororo, hoy estoy de mala leche- dijo mientras entraba en la casa

Media hora mas tarde, Ren se dirigió al cuarto de baño pero ve que ya hay alguien dentro.

-No sabia que estabas aquí, Horo Horo

-Estoy de mal humor y quiero ver si con un baño caliente se me pasa. Así que si te quieres meter, vale, pero no me toques mucho las narices.

Ren se metió en el agua, al lado de Horo Horo, que estaba relajándose con los ojos cerrados.

Pasaron dos minutos muy silenciosos. 

A Ren se le ocurre una idea. Piensa que es descabellada pero quería ver el resultado. Con su manos sumergida en el agua, intento coger la de Horo Horo. Se acerca, ya casi la tiene...

¡Splash!

Horo Horo hunde la cabeza de Ren. Este se intenta liberar, así que le da un puñetazo en el pecho a Horo Horo, que le suelta la cabeza para llevarse las manos a la zona golpeada.

-¿Por que has hecho eso?- dijo Ren un poco mosca mientras tomaba aire

-Me aburría. Era una broma, hombre. Tampoco tenia que haberme dado un puñetazo así- contesto mientras se frotaba el pecho.

-Creía que no estabas para muchas bromas ¿no estabas de mal humor?

-Y lo estoy. La broma era para animarme, pero ahora vuelvo a estar de mala leche.

El resto del baño transcurrió tranquilamente.

Era la hora de la cena, pero como no había nadie quien se la preparase, tuvieron que buscar a ver si quedaban algunas sobras. Pero nunca se le ocurrió pensar que como eran tan glotones, nunca dejaban restos de su cena diaria, así que lo único que encontraron fue unos brotes de soja.

-¡Me voy a morir de hambre!- pataleo Horo Horo

Ren seguía buscando por los armarios sin decir nada y encuentra una gran caja llena de bolitas de arroz, con la idea de no compartirlas. Horo Horo las ve:

-Ren, amigo mío ¿A que me vas dar unas pocas?

-No, yo las encontré y yo las comeré- dijo Ren

-Las comerás si las coges- Horo Horo le quito la caja de las manos y salio corriendo. Ren le persiguió y justo cuando ya lo tenia, se abalanza sobre tirándose los dos al suelo.

-Dame las bolitas de arroz- dijo Ren en un tono frío

-Venga hombre, era una broma. No sabes aguantar una broma- dijo Horo Horo en plan cachondeo

-Estoy harto de tus bromas- Ren seguía con su tono frío

-Mira, hay diez. Seis para mi y cuatro para ti- Horo Horo seguía en plan cachondeo.

Ren puso cara de pocos amigos. De haber tenido su lanza a mano, seguro que le hubiera amenazado con ella.

-Vale, vale. Cinco para ti y cinco para mi- dijo Horo Horo en un plan mas serio

-Por fin has aprendido a contar- dijo Ren

Fueron a la cocina y se las comieron tranquilamente. Ya era muy tarde.

-Bunas noches- Horo Horo se levanta mientras se estira

-Buenas noches- contesto Ren

Ren quedo solo en la cocina, sentado delante de la mesa y rodeado de silencio. Ese silencio le invito a pensar.

-Ese Horo Horo...Todo el día con sus bromitas. Una oportunidad para estar los dos solos y solo se dedica a hacer bromitas. Intento cogerle la mano y no soy capaz. ¿Cuando tendré el suficiente valor para decirle lo que siento?- se levanta- Creo que necesito dormir. Mañana será otro día.

Mientras, Horo Horo estaba tumbado en su cama pensando.

-Ahhh, que tonto soy. No esta Pilika, ni Yoh, ni Anna...Solo Ren. Estoy a solas con Ren y yo, que podría portarme bien por una vez con el, me sigo metiéndome con el. Y mira que normalmente le gasto bromas cuando están los demás delante para que todos me miren y hacer la gracia. Pero hoy no hay nadie...Y sigo igual ¡Que tonto soy!

Horo Horo mira a su derecha, el lugar donde ocupaba la cama de Pilika.

-Ren podría venir a dormir aquí conmigo- se dijo a si mismo- ¡Ya se!

Era ya mas de la una de la madrugada. Ren estaba medio despierto medio dormido. De repente nota como un peso se le cae encima. Ren abre los ojos de repente, despertándose del todo. La oscuridad le impedía ver nada, así que empezó a palpar. Palpo y nota unos pelos tiesos y una cinta del pelo.

-¿Horo...Horo?- pregunto tímidamente y sin saber por que, se ruboriza.

Horo Horo, que tenia los brazos alrededor de Ren, le abraza. Eso quería decir que estaba despierto. Ren se ruboriza mas.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?

-Echaba de menos a Pilika y me sentía solo- mintió Horo Horo

Las frías manos de Horo Horo penetraron por las ropas de Ren, acariciando el cuerpo de Ren, que cada subía mas de temperatura.

-¿De verdad has venido porque te sentías solo?- Ren no estaba aun muy convencido del todo

-No, tonto- Horo Horo puso su cabeza a la misma altura que la de Ren- A ver, como decírtelo...

-Te quiero- Ren reunió suficiente valor para decirlo mientras acariciaba la cara a Horo Horo

-Eso mismo quería decir- contesto Horo Horo con una sonrisa

Sus caras se fueron acercando mas hasta fundirse en un profundo beso.

-Oye ¿Crees que lo que estamos haciendo es correcto?- dijo Ren en cuanto sus cabezas se separaron

Instantes de silencio sepulcral.

-¡Bah, que mas da!- exclamaron al unísono

Lo que siguió fue un juego de besos y caricias.

-¿No notas una presencia?- dijo Horo Horo de repente

-¿Bason?- pregunto Ren

La luz sen enciende y aparece Bason con Kororo a su lado.

-¡Kororo!¡Que haces tu aquí!- exclamo Horo Horo medio colorado

-¡Haced el favor de salir de aquí!- ordeno Ren también un poco rojo

En un instante, Bason y Kororo estaban el pasillo, no sin antes haber apagado la luz de la habitación.

La noche se le hizo muy larga a los dos. 

Durante todo el fin de semana se llevaron bien. Pasearon, fueron a la compra juntos...sin levantar mucha sospecha entre los que les conocían por la calle.

El domingo por la tarde, los excursionistas volvieron.

-Hola, hola, holaaa!!- irrumpió Yoh felizmente en la casa, pero vio que no había nadie- ¿Donde si suponen que están estos dos?

Empezaron a buscarlos por toda la casa.

-Como se hayan escapado y hayan dejado al casa sola y nos hayan robado...-dijo Anna

-¿Hermano?- grito Pilika por toda la casa

-¡Los he encontrado!- exclamo Tamao

Estaban en la parte de atrás de la casa discutiendo. Ren le estaba amenazando con su lanza a Horo Horo.

-Anna, por dios, solo a ti se te ocurre dejar a estos dos solos todo el fin de semana. Con lo mal que se llevan...-comento Yoh

No quisieron molestarles por si acaso, así que marcharon dejando a Horo Horo y Ren con su discusión. En cuanto se fueron, estos pararon.

-Muy bien, así nunca descubrirán los nuestro- dijo Horo Horo

-Es mejor mantenerlo en secreto, por si acaso- dijo Ren. Si disponía a coger la mano de Horo Horo, ya casi la tenia...

¡Plof!

Horo Horo le dio un pequeño coscorrón de broma en la cabeza y sale corriendo. Ren le persigue con su lanza en la mano mientras que Horo Horo, de vez en cuando, miraba hacia atrás y le sacaba la lengua.

-¡Estoy harto de tus bromas!

El barullo llegaba a los oídos de Pilika.

-Este hermano mío. Si fuera mas respetuoso con los demás, se ahorraría esas discusiones tontas. Que vergüenza me hace pasar a veces...

**· · ·**

Aquí esta mi primer Fan-Fic de Shaman King y el primero yaoi. Jeje, nunca pensé que me fuese a gustar el yaoi, pero aquí esta, Horo Horo x Ren ¿No hacen buena pareja? Puede que el Fan-Fic no sea muy bueno... Los pensamientos de Horo Horo y Ren son pésimos (es que estaba mas inspirado en la acción =P...)


End file.
